Life Kills
by XxDracoxX
Summary: Story one for my quidditch writing contest. When the going gets hard, Harry turned to drugs. NOT PROMOTING DRUGS THEY SUCK NO DRUGS NONONONNOONONONNONONONOONONONONONO


The small, frightened boy in the cupboard was abused and tormented all his life. Until Hogwarts, where he felt accepted and admired. When the Triwizard tournament occured, the teasing pain of exclusion charged into him like a boulder. At first, he wanted to seek the comfort of a pretty strange person, but the more he contemplated it, he found he really couldn't stand her, her name, her ways, or her attitude. He turned to a group of Hufflepuffs for support and friendship. Instead, he discovered drugs. Day after day, Harry Potter would meet his group of 'friends' in the courtyard and smoke weed. Eventually, they got reckless. They would smoke in the hall, pass a bong in class. On the opposite end of the chain, was an intelligent, dashing woman, a beacon of courage to her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. She would be found reading the Quibbler on a stone bench, Her Gurdyroots shaking in the breeze. She detested Harry Potter, and his addicted ways. It wasn't that she was a 'preppy' girl, and hated whatever the outcasts did, it was just that her older brother died from an overdose of cocaine, and hated other people going the same way. But it wasn't Her place to step in or intervene. She didn't even talk about. If it was brought up, she was gone. So, day after day, Luna Lovegood sat simply on the bench, reading her quibbler, and let silent tears fall. She grew distant, and faint. Draco left her and her standoffish mannerisms for the very easy Pansy Parkinson. She spent every day reading, or practicing music. They did have just one thing in common, they despised each other.

"Gimme that!" Grunted Harry, his hand shaking as he reached for a pack of joints and roaches.  
"Potter!" Luna screeched, her voice filled with rage, the entire hallway fell silent and every pair of eyes was on them, except Ron, who was staring at Hermione's chest. "What is this?" A crumpled paper rested in her palm.  
"Hopefully your suicide note." Harry quipped, eliciting a giggle from his clique.  
"Luna." Droned Hannah Abbott. "Are you SURE you're not a walnut?"  
"Go to rehab." Snapped Luna harshly. "Potter, read the note."  
"Rather not." He got out a joint and a lighter.  
"I'm not asking you." Luna said, her voice cold as ice, thickening the tension.  
"Fine." He placed the joint in his mouth, puffing plumes of smoke into Luna's face. "It says: 'I want you to know that you wanting us to stop drugs, increases our want to keep it up. Leave us alone, because life is too short to nag at people who hate you for something that is none of your concernshe . Signed your mortal enemy, Harry Potter.'" He puffed a final smoke cloud in Luna's face, spitting the burnt roach into her open mouth. The group of teenagers, turned around and left a shocked and disgusted Luna standing in the smoky remains of their most recent visit.

After Quidditch, Harry returned promptly to his room and changed into his sleep pants, and an old t-shirt. He wept silently, wondering how this had been his life. He could have had Cho, but she was with Diggory. Harry vowed to slaughter that woman stealer in the tournament. He could have had Ginny but she was into Seamus. He could have Hermione, but she was turned off by smokers. Lavender was an option, but she was more into snogging Theodore Nott than a Gryffindor. He hated himself. To calm himself, he reached for a bottle of X, and popped a few in his mouth. His grew high and happy, and drifted into a blissful sleep. Meanwhile, Luna changed into an old shirt of Draco's, inhaling his woodsy scent. She brushed her teeth and put her hair in a ponytail. As she lay down, the tears began flowing in a steady downpour. 'How is this me?' She asked herself, wishing she had never been born. 'I was such a brat for nagging them, I neglected the sweetest boyfriend I'd ever had. He left and I got worse, God! What is wrong with me? I hate myself.' "Nox." The lights flicked off, and just her lamp remained on. She picked up her novel, and began reading. As she got tired, she sighed and turned off her lamp with a quick "nox". Eventually, she drifted into a light sleep, with dreams of Draco Malfoy proposing echoed through her mind.

"Is this necessary?" Harry asked. All the chairs in the Great Hall were rearranged in a large circle. Harry, and his drug friends sat in the middle, and everyone in school was glaring at them, downcast.  
"Yes, Pothead!" Screamed a teasing voice. The room erupted in mocking voices and parroted cruelty, bounced from bully to bully.  
"SILENCE!" Roared Dumbledore. "Harry and his friends have a serious problem."  
"Potter's been acting like a son of a boomslang!" Shrieked Luna. Draco slid his chair further away.  
"I think Luna needs to shut her mouth, or I'll shut it for her." Challenged Harry.  
"Luna's becoming rather unhinged!" Called Malfoy. Suddenly, the crowd turned against Luna, and shouted at her, and amid the din and chaos, Harry and his friends escaped into a classroom. Hannah pulled a small-ish box from her tote, and presented it to Micheal McManus with a flourish. "Happy birthday!" She cooed brightly. Micheal tore off the wrapping paper, designed with badgers, and revealed a smaller wrapped box. He quickly opened that, and an even smaller wrapped box inside that. he opened that box hungrily, and revealed, finally a velvet box. He pried it open, and inside, there were fifteen, golden sickles. "Fifteen years, fifteen wishes." Harry was touched. So touched, he dashed from the room, and into his room. He rummaged through Dean Thomas' things, until he found Dean's Zoloft. For the first time in ten years, Harry prayed. He prayed for the end. Popping open the bottle, he heard something. Like an angel perhaps. "Why?" It sang, voice silkier than a designer dress. It sang on repeat, until Harry sobbed uncontrollably, I don't know! I don't know why! I have no reason to live!" He popped open the orange canister, and emptied it into his mouth, washing it down with a hit of vodka. He waited. He didn't know what for, but as for Luna slowly walked in, with the password from Seamus, she did. He waited for a friend. She wasn't about to help. He could wreck his life. She would live on. He wouldn't She would have kids, and go on picnics with a spouse. He wouldn't. He would be wept over. He would be sang about. She wouldn't. Luna slowly walked away, but made it quicker for Harry, drawing her wand, and uttering a prayer, she trained it on Harry, and whispered, "Avada kedavra. Thanks for playing my little game!" And she walked out chuckling.

This was a fanfic for a quidditch contest I'm participating in, so expect short stories every two weeks! Check out my friends Fire The Canon, Maggalina, and Zellarest for more epic fanfics!


End file.
